


Vegeta And I On Namek

by LadyBathory666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBathory666/pseuds/LadyBathory666
Summary: After a month of searching for the dragon balls on planet Namek during the Frieza saga, the main protagonist begins to realize her true feelings for her partner in crime, Vegeta. A smutty, somewhat romantic ending.
Kudos: 7





	Vegeta And I On Namek

"He looks so perfect and peaceful. And that body of his... it's divine." I think to myself as I examine him through the transparent glass of the healing pod Frieza's men put him in. If he could only see himself right now, he would probably go on about his "Saiyan pride" or something like that. What a goof. 

A cool breeze flows through a vent perched above my head as I become lost in my thoughts. 

Vegeta had always been there for me ever since I can remember. Which might explain my infatuation with him. As a child, I was always stuck tagging along on small missions with him, Raditz and Nappa. Vegeta and I have seen countless horrors together and committed unfathomable crimes as a team. I always felt like I had to prove myself because I was a girl. But in a way, it felt like Vegeta didn't see me as a nuisance. I was a warrior in his eyes. I could hold my own in combat, and he knew that. I learned everything I know now from him and I am eternally grateful. So why do I feel this way? We're pretty much stuck in the friend zone now...

I snap out of my trance as I hear footsteps coming from a corridor adjacent to me. Turning around to investigate, I realize that two of Frieza's grunts are heading my way. Their voices grow more audible as they approach. I am unprepared and weak from the last few encounters. I begin weighing my odds of winning against the two men, it doesn't look good for me. 

Suddenly, a blinding light emerges from the healing pod as the sound of shattering glass ripples through the air. Waves of purple and blue light reflect on the gray metallic walls surrounding me. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Saiyan?" The rhaspy, deep voice I grew to love resonated in my ears. 

"I'm here to help you!" I yelled as the chamber burst into crackling flames.

"The Saiyan prince does not need help. I got out on my own, didn't I? Now leave, you're too weak to fight right now. We'll meet up at our designated location" He shouted as he threw himself in front of me, blocking the green blasts from Frieza's men.

I sigh as I fly out without saying a word through a hole in the ceiling that one of the grunts stray blasts made. I don't even have the will to turn around and marvel at his toned ass at this point.

I hate leaving him behind like this but I'm too weak right now to help. I've never shown this type of weakness in front of him and I am ashamed of myself for it.

Deep in thought, I arrive at our pre-designated cave. Tired and worried, I lie down on the cold soil and rest my head on Vegeta's armor. It hasnt been washed in months. It's musky and smells just like him after a training session. "Why do I miss him so much?" I ask myself as my eyes begin to water. Curled up in a ball, I close my eyes and drift off into a light slumber.

......................

My eyes shoot open when I hear the clanging of glass, resonating throughout the cave. I got up and ran deeper into the cave to see that all 6 Namekian dragon balls that Vegeta and I had worked tirelessly to acquire were all still there. It was a frog that moved them. Just a frog. Why am I so on-edge? I shake it off and pick up the amphibian, moving back towards the entrance of the cave.

I had gotten up in such a hurry, I hadn't even realized that Vegeta was back. He sat at the cave entrance. My heart fluttered with joy. It was like a scene from a movie. The cavern, atop a mountain overlooked the beautiful Namekian landscape. The sun shone in at the perfect angle. All I could see was Vegeta's silhouette. I stood a few meters behind him, entranced.

"Had a good nap?" He chuckles as the frog leaps our of my hands.

I nod. "I'm glad you're back, I'll admit I was a bit worried about you". I may as well open up to him and tell him the truth, I'll get made fun of either way. I know how he is. "The extra armor you accidentally left behind helped I guess. I know it sounds weird, but..."

"And why do you think I left it behind?" He says possibly sarcastically while cutting me off. It's always so hard to tell with him.

He turns his head and motions for me to get closer. I take a few steps and his smirk becomes apparent. Did he plan this? What's going on?

I take a few more steps towards him and sit down, looking outward. I can feel his piercing gaze on me and I become nervous. This feeling is still quite unusual to me. It appeared about a month ago when Vegeta and I arrived to Namek to gather the dragon balls. We have been alone together during this whole time.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to wish for when we find the last ball?" I ask, attempting to break the silence as Vegeta turns away. "I wonder if we can wish for our home planet back?" I continue "We had everything there, you know?" 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped himself from doing so. 

"What is it?" I ask, concerned. 

"Have you ever thought that all we need is right here in front of us?" He says with a cool tone.

"What do you mean?" 

Vegeta paused. His eyes glistened in the sunlight as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didnt expect that one.

He was so strong and his grip made me feel warm. I gently rested my head on his shoulder as I slowly take a breath in. He smells amazing. His head is drenched from his fight. A chunk of hair falls from its normally erect position and lands on me.

"This is new behaviour for you, is everything okay?" I say, as I peer up at him. 

His serious demeanor morphed into a gentle scowl. "Don't hate me for this" he said as he turned his head towards me and gently placed his lips on mine for a kiss. We simultaneously opened our mouths as our tongues began to dance around. With his one free hand, he gently lifted my legs up onto his lap and began caressing my thighs gently. My insides melted as the passionate kiss grew harder and deeper. 

His hand freed from my waist and moved upwards to the back of my head. His weight shifted as he lowered me to the ground, laying me down beside him. His legs swung from the edge of the cliff and with a swift motion, he placed himself on top of me. 

His tight pants left little to the imagination as I watched his manhood grow bigger with every flick of the tongue. He presses his hips against mine. I can't help but let out a small squeal as my imagination runs rampant on what could happen next. His lips grew into a smirk once again as he took my squeal for the signal to keep going.

Our hands traveled around each other's bodies as he took off my armor and his own. His bare chest, toned and muscular, glided across mine as we roll around on the ground to claim dominance on our positioning. 

His hand makes it's way to my breast, causing a shiver to spread across my whole body. His mouth moves to my neck as he twirls my erect nipple around in his fingers. I place my hand on his muscular buttocks and grope. I stretch my fingers to his waistband and pull down. His pants are tight and don't give up without a fight. I caress his member through his pants as his flesh throbs in content. 

He rolls on top of me once more as he reaches behind him into my pants. His hand slides into my underwear and begins to move about, finding my moist opening. His long fingers slide gently inside me as I moan softly. He begins to pant as his fingers quicken their pace inside me. My moans grow louder and louder and he uses his thumb on my clitoris.

He removes my pants slowly as he takes in the view of my naked body. He lowers his own pants, causing his member to bounce back up teasingly from under the waistband. I gaze at his majestic, naked body in awe as he positions his hips with mine. Pulling my ankles up to his shoulders. He places his hands on my shoulders and slowly enters me. I can feel my opening stretch and moisten. He grunts as he dominantly pins my shoulders down to the ground. 

I moan loudly as his length goes deeper and deeper inside me, rupturing my hymen and grazing my gspot and cervix simultaneously with each thrust. I cry out in ecstacy as he fills me up with his thickness and length. 

His pace becomes faster until I feel his member throb inside me. The pulsation of his orgasm sends me off the edge and I, too reach climax. We moan loudly together, attempting to grab at each other through the coating of sweat.

He stays on top of me for a moment, panting and attempting to catch his breath after the rigorous exercise we just underwent together. After a few minutes he rolls over and lays beside me. I lay my head on his chest and sigh in content.

We lie near the cliff together, nude, as we watch one of the many suns set in the distance, indicating the end of the day.


End file.
